1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device, and more particularly to a flame guider for a heating device such that a flame pattern is formed in the heating device through which an evenly distributed and a natural looking flame is provided in an energy efficient manner, thereby an efficient heating effect is produced.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gas heater is commonly used for providing a heating effect to warm an area, which is especially useful in cold weather and is usually fueled with liquefied petroleum gas or natural gas. Conventional gas heater includes a burner, a gas supply inlet on the burner for providing a gas supply to the burner for generating a flame in the burner, and a radiant element for transmitting heat energy for providing a warming effect to the surrounding. Gas heater has the advantages of providing high level of heat in a short period of time while the cost is low and the operation is convenience, environmental friendly and safe. Therefore, the demand of gas heater in the market is growing rapidly and steadily over the years.
Energy saving is a recent concerns in view of environmental impact, energy crisis and the rising cost. Conventional gas heater fails to provide a large heating area through the burner for providing the warming effect to the surrounding. In particular, the heat transmission is not effective and much of the energy is lost and wasted.
Gas heater may become a household furniture or an appliance which is highly visible to users. The importance of aesthetic concern becomes more and more important. In electric heater, fake flame arrangement making use of additional light bulb or lighting device and reflector is used for providing a fake flame effect. However, it is not possible for the gas heater to include electric light bulb or LEDs for generating such fake flame effect. There still no solution for providing a fake flame effect in gas heater.